Magnet Triangle
by greendragonstudios111
Summary: Len Kagamine has a crush on his sister Rin Kagamine, but finds out she is in love with their teacher, Gakupo... So while dealing with them he has to keep Neru, who has a crush on him, from killing his sister... Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Rin Pov**_

"Rin.. Rin! Rin!" A voice called out. Darkness was everywhere and the voice sounded familiar.

"Rin!" I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

I opened my eyes.

"OW! Why did you do that!?" I shouter angrily.

"You weren't waking up." The young boy next to me shrugged.

My twin Len stood next to my bed looking down at me with with his messy blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

"Come on! We better get ready..." he sighed

I jumped put of bed and ran to my drawers. "Shoot! I forgot about school!"

I grabbed my clothes and looked back to see Len just standing there staring at me.

"Len!" I shouted.

Hm? He woke up from his daydream.

"Out!" I said pushing him out of the room.

I shut the door on him and went back to getting ready.

I wore my usual white sleeveless shirt with the yellow bow on it and my shorts with the yellow and brown belt. I put on my white headband and bow with little clips on my bangs.

I started to walk outside when I realized len wasn't ready yet.

"Len! What is with you today?! We are going to be late!" I yelled at him.

"Oh. Ok." Is all he said before going to get ready..

Ughhh! I picked up my phone, and saw I got a new text. It was from my best friend Miku, it said "Hey rin! Where r u? Teacher absent and we have a new sub ;)"

A new substitute? This happened very rarely.. oh well..

Len finally came out ready with his white shirt, and shorts with his brown and yellow belt. His hair put up in a tiny ponytail.

"Finally." I said before running all the way to school.

After trying to wake up Rin today I guess she noticed me acting weird.. I know she's my twin sister and all but I don't know what to do... she's so pretty...

"Len!" She shouted

I realized I was still in her room. She pushed me out and slammed the door.

I wasn't sure what to do or anything... I quietly ate a banana in the kitchen waiting for Rin.

Rin came down a few minutes later. She started for the door and looked at me.

"Len! What is with you?" She yelled. I looked down to see I was still wearing my pj's.

"Oh.." I said before heading to my room. I quickly changed and headed downstairs back to Rin.

I saw her with a confused look on her face looking at her phone. She looked up, muttered something to herself and practically dragged me to school.

We finally made to school, we had one minute to get to class before the tardy bell for first period rang.

We almost made it to class on time, we were half a minute late.

Walking into the class everyone stared at us. 'Thanks Len! You just had to be slow today...'

"Please go to your seats" an unfamiliar man spoke at the front of the class.

I nodded and started walking to my seat, I pulled Len to his seat. I kept my head down, I have a feeling my face is broght red.

I sat behind Miku next to the window. The man continued doing attendance calling everyone's name and everyone responded with a "present!"

" I told you there was a new sub." Miku whispered to me.

"Yeah just..." I whispered back

"Didn't believe me?" She finished for me.

"Well, my name is Kamui Gakupo, please call me Mr. Kamui. I will be teaching the class for the next week while your teacher is gone." He spoke professionally.

A boy with dark blue hair raised his hand.

"Yes Mr..." Mr. Kamui spoke.

"Kaito, and would you happen to be related to Gakuko?" Kaito asked curiously with an evil grin.

A girl with long violet hair put her head down in the back of the classroom.

"Why yes but that isn't important to the lesson, now let us begin." Mr. Kamui answered.

Of course Kaito had to embarrass Gakuko today...

Mr. Kamui continued his long purple hair flowing down his back. His face gentle and his purple eyes kind... I felt nervous every time he looked toward me. But it was probably just because I didn't know him... after a while the bell for lunch rang.

**_Len Pov._**

I watched Rin today with our new sub. She looked at him weird, kinda how I look at her... But I'm her brother... I can't fall in love with her...

I glanced back to see Gakuko finally picked her head up. Her face bright red and her violet eyes glancing from Mr. Kamui to Kaito. Probably wondering when his next comment is...

The new teacher guy looks pretty cool though, kinda like a warrior. He wore what looked like a white and purple dress with baggy white pants... like a samuri.

When the bell for lunch rang I stood up and headed over to Kaito.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Len Pov.**_

"Hey dude." I said watching him grab his stuff.

"Really? Late again? This is the second time since last week!" He just had to bring it up.

"I know, I know, I just dazed off." I answered

"Really dude, you need to stop that! Your related! You have a better chance with Ms. Luka!" He scolded

"Ugh! No! She's my teacher!" I complained.

"The point is, you need to find someone else, besides her look today says she's intrested in someone else." He said nodding to the new sub who was reading something at the desk.

"Woah..Dude he's like, a teacher!" I almost shouted.

"He's not that much older than us..." Kaito sighed.

Miku and Rin walked over. "Hey kaito!" Miku smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie" he smiled

"What were you two talking about?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh...um...nothing." I answered a little too fast.. she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well let's head to lunch." Miku said holding hands with kaito walking out the door.

"Actually Mr and Ms. Kagamine could you stay a second."

"Yes sir." I said nervously

"Catch up later!" Rin whispered as miku and kaito walked out.

_**Rin Pov.**_

He just had to be late today... we sat in front of Mr. Kamui's desk.

"What were you two doing late today?" He asked.

"We weren't that...ow!" I kicked his knee as he tried to argue.

"I'm sorry sir, we woke up a little late today..." I said politely as I could, Len had a point but i couldn't afford another detention hour, neither of us. could.

"I will have to speak to your parents about this. I hear you already have this week full of detention." Mr. Kamui said a little upset.

"You don't have the right your not our teac... Ow!" Len started again. I elbowed him in the stomach

"Ms. Kagamine please do not keep hitting your brother. Now I may now have the right individualy but I could speak to the principal." He was so formal it was cute...

"Whatever... you hungry?" He asked looking at me "Come on.." he said standing up and headed to the door.

"Rin, please take care of your brother... do not worry I won't tell your mother, just don't be late again." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I blushed as I left the room... he remembered my name...

_**Len Pov.**_

I didn't like him... he seemed nosy and I didn't like it.. Usually Rin agrees with me... Kaito was right... she does like him. It hirt just to think like that.

Rin ran over to me. "What is wrong with you lately?! Maybe I should've just left you at home." She said upset.

"Oh really? Why were you so elegant with him? This morning you were normal and then we came here!" I yelled back without thinking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Do you really want another detention?" She was getting on my nerves.. she was always right... sigh.. we headed to lunch and sat next to Miku, Kaito, Piko, Neru and Gakuko.

"You didn't have to announce it to the whole class though..." Gakuko said shyly.

"Actually I think it was a good idea..." Kaito grinned.

"Hey Neru." I said sitting down next to the blonde texting on her phone.

She looked up, "Hey... what kept you so long?"

"When?" Piko asked. This morning I heard it was because he was in lov...!" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut it!" I yelled.

I had a feeling half the cafeteria heard me. I put my red face down on the table sitting next to Neru and Piko.

_**Rin Pov.**_

"Ooh! In love? With who?" Miku squealed.

"Nobody!" He answered a bit fast and his face was bright red.

You should tell them Lenny." Kaito and Piko smiled mischievously.

Neru looked shocked. "Woah! Who is this girl your crushing on!? Tell me!" She said crushing his neck.

"Neru...!" He gasped as Gakuko tried pulling her hands off. I laughed. "Ok neru that's enough!" I stopped laughing.

"Well..." Len started. His face was bright red and neru glared at him... "She is...er...sitting..."

"Come on dude!" Kaito laughed "spit it out!"

Len glared at him.. "She is sitting in front of...me.." he said.

It took me a minute before I realized I was sitting in front of him..

"WHAT!? HER? SHE IS YOUR SISTER! RIN!" Neru shouted. The whole lunch room was quiet..

Len ran to the bathroom.. I was so in shock I couldn't do anything.

_**Len Pov.**_

I did it... how... I dont know... she didn't say anything. I just humiliated her and myslelf in front of everyone...

And neru is going to kill her.. Plus we are related, so while Kaito and Piko were laughing their heads off and miku and Gakuko were trying to control Neru, I bolted..

I ran into Mr. Kamui.

"Sorry sir!" I said as I stood and tried to run off.

"Wait, Mr. Kagamine..." he said holding on my arm.

"No sir, I really have to leave! I..." I heard a scream in the lunch room. "Crap!" I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Well Neru might be trying to kill my sister right now..." I explained..

He sighed and dragged me to the lunch room.

We walked in there to see everyone standing up watching or trying to keep Neru back as Rin ran away from her screaming.

Kaito and Piko laughing on the floor while miku kicked them.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Kamui yelled.

Everyone froze but Neru who tackled Rin.

I broke free of Mr. Kamui's grip and ran to Neru.

"Neru!" I yelled going after her.

I picked her up to see a crying and bleeding Rin.

Neru was screaming and Mr. Kamui took Rin too the nurse.

Neru turned toward me and punched me in the face.

_**Rin Pov.**_

After Len left Neru went after me.. she tackled me and punched me scratching and pulling my hair. Blood flowed from my arms and nose and tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't move, she had pinned my legs and my arms were so bruised I didn't know what to do. Mr. Kamui pulled me from Neru as Len picked her up. He took me to the nurse.

"What happened?" He asked concerned as Ms. Lily bandaged me up.

"Neru...attacked...because...Len...Loves..." I tried saying in between my sobs.

I'm such an idiot. Why did I bother coming to school? How could he feel that way about me?

Mr. Kamui hugged me as soon as Ms. Lily left.

"It's ok your safe now." He said kindly.

As soon as he let go, Miku, Gakuko and Neru (who had her hands tied together) ran in.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I was so worried, normally your really tough and you fight Neru back! But you've never been beat up before! Oh my gosh and did you hear..." miku panicked going on and on

"Miku!" Gakuko yelled.

"Thanks" I smiled at Gakuko.

"How is she oniisan?" Gakuko asked Mr. Kamui.

"She will be fine." He smiled "just a little shaken up."

"Be warned 'Rinny' I will get you!" Neru threatened.

I looked down. "It's not my fault..." I whispered.

"I can argue that!" Neru started trying to come after me again.

"Oh please stop!" Miku started holding Neru. " You better not do this tonight!"

"Tonight?" I asked.

I forgot about spending the night at Gakuko's.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered.

"Wait where's Len?" I asked.

"Over here." Someone said in the curtain next to me.

I turned to find Len moving the curtain and holding a bag of ice to his eye.

"What happened?!" I jumped up and went over to him.

"Someone got a little jealous..." Piko smiled in the corner.

"Neru punched me.." he smiled..

_**Len Pov**_

Rin seemed worried about me but I saw the marks and bruises on her arms as she examined my eye.

I saw that teacher hug her and smile... He treats her nicely and I know what goes through his mind. He likes her and I will not let it happen...

"Len! How could you! She's your sister!" Neru broke down in tears and ran out of the room.

We continued the day and the hour of detention afterward. Neru glared at but Mr. Kamui and Len were there so I felt safe.

Afterwards, I packed my bag and Len took me to Gakuko's house.

I knocked on the door, and Miku answered the door. "Oh good you made it!" She smiled and dragged me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Rin Pov.**_

Kaito introduced him to Mr. Kamui while Miku was talking to me about some project.

"Hey! You made it!" Gakuko kindly said coming over to me from the hallway.

"Can't believe you wanted to come." Neru said upset.

"Hey..." I said.

"Neru! Be nice! You don't really want to kill her would you?" Miku tried calming her.

"She stole MY Len. Of course I want to kill her." Neru almost shouted.

I saw the guys talking and every now and then glance at us... we were the obviously what they were talking about.

"He wasn't yours to begin with." I said quietly

"What was that little 'Rinny'?!" Neru asked through her teeth.

"Nothing..." I quickly spoke. I didn't feel like getting beat up again.

"Oh really. Because I thought I heard..." Neru started.

"Oh please stop! I don't want to hear another word come out of you mouth about Len! And no making her even more upset with you!" Gakuko pointed at us.

"Fine." Neru and I sighed together.

Neru glared at me before Len, Kaito, and Gakupo came over.

"Hey girls, we are going to go see a movie or something. No killing each other. And where did Piko go?" Kaito explained.

"Umm, he went in the room at the end of the hall." Miku told Kaito.

I saw Mr. Kamui look annoyed. "I'll get him." Gakuko smiled

"Wait.. isn't it like not allowed for a teacher to be like your friend or something?" Miku asked curiously.

I saw them try holding back a laugh.

"Well, Ms. Luka came back early and I'm pretty sure your aloud to be friends with teachers." Len explained.

"Ow! You don't have to pull so hard!" Piko cried from the hallway.

"Found him." Gakuko smiled pulling Piko by his hair. She let him go and he walked over to Len.

"So wait.. your trusting to leave four girls alone in this house but I can't be trusted?" He asked after hearing what was going on.

"Come on!" Len sighed dragging Piko out of the house followed by Kaito and Mr. Kamui. "Later!" They called before shutting the door.

"So.. truth or dare?" Miku asked.

I still didn't like this Gakupo guy but I had to deal with it. We talked while the girls "mingled".

"Hey dude, you should hear the news!" Kaito exclaimed.

"What news?" I suddenly got interested.

"Well Ms. Luka is back early. It turns out it was just a bug not food poisoning." Kaito smiled.

"Well that's good." I smiled.

_This means no more Mr. Kamui. Which means I can spend more time with Rin... after detention at least. _

"Oh by the way meet the newest member of the club!" Kaito took me over to Mr. Kamui.

_Well just scratch everything_ I just thought. Our club, which wasn't really a club just a bunch of friends eating ice cream and watching movies every other Wednesday, was ruined.

"Hello." Mr. Kamui smiled.

"Hey Mr. Kamui." I tried my best to smile.

"Oh, you can just call me Gakupo now." He smiled.

_Evil..._

"Well we should get going... I guess." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Just hope your sister and girlfriend don't kill each other." Kaito grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said. _Could he get anymore annoying?_

"Well the way she talks about you and beats up everyone in her way to get to you, makes it appear like she is." He laughed. _Well I'm never going to be taken seriously..._

We left for the movies. I was sitting next to Piko, and Gakupo... Kaito was in the passenger seat of the car. The driver dropped us off, and that is when the silence broke.

"Aww.. we still have two hours..." Piko complained looking at the tickets.

We stood in silence until Kaito Spoke up.

"Ice cream?!" Kaito asked.

We all agreed and we went next door at the ice cream shop to eat.

I got a banana split, Piko tried to share some of Kaito's all flavors in one bowl, but didn't get much luck, and Gakupo got a simple vanilla ice cream.

"So... what happened exactly after you confessed your love?" Kaito grinned.

_Of course he brought it up... he just loves to humiliate people. Well might as well go with it._

"Well, I ran off while you two were laughing, and I ran into .. I mean Gakupo, and came back when I heard rin scream."

Gakupo sat silently as I told the story.

"So you two were ignoring the fact that Rin was being murdered..." I started.

"Ohhh. I forgot about your little secret... why don't we fill in Gakupo..." Piko interrupted with a grin.

_He was turning out just like Kaito.._.

"Well... do we really have to do that I mean..." I started.

"He's part of the club now, so why not?" Kaito grinned.

_They planned this..._

"Why don't we let him choose?" I said.

We all look at the silent Gakupo who had sat there looking at us.

"Depends." He said. "What kind of secret?"

"Well why don't we just tell you then?" Kaito grinned.

_I really hate them..._

"Lenny here has a little crush on someone..." piko grinned.

_I really hate them._

Gakupo looked at them his face clearly saying _"and this matters why?"_

"Well my new friend, this crush of his just happens to be his sister..." Kaito grinned.

_I really hate them_. My face being bright red, I slammed my head down on the table._ I will end up killing them one day_.

I felt Gakupo's eyes on me.

"Well, she has a weird crush on someone too." I said with my head still down. _Oops... I shouldn't have said that._

Kaito and Piko stopped laughing.

"And who is that..." they grinned. Gakupo remained quiet._ At least he won't say anything... That is good..._

"Well...does that really..." I started.

"Well of course." Kaito grinned. He would use it against her. He already knew but he just loved embarrassing people... I have the worst friends.

"Oh look! The movie will start soon!" Piko exclaimed standing up and forcing us to come.

Piko is a life saver.

We went and watched the movie. It was something about Zombies, but it was cool.

**_Rin Pov_**

We started playing truth or dare.

"Rin!" Miku said. It was half way through the game and I was OK with not going, but of course that was impossible.

"Dare."_ I would regret this._

"Hm.. call your crush and tell him to meet you here tonight... " Miku grinned evilly.

"I..um... how about truth..."_ I knew I would regret it._

"Then tell us who your crush is and why you won't call him..." Miku said.

_Either way I was doomed._

"How about I go get some snacks..." I said quickly standing up.

Neru slammed me back down on the ground._ Ughh there was no way of getting out of this._

"No oranges until you tell us." Neru grinned.

"What!? No!" I screamed._ This was just plain torture._

"Gakuko?" I pleaded.

"You wanted to play." She shrugged.

*sigh* "I can't call him..." I said plainly.

"Oh really? Why don't I call him then?" Neru evily grinned.

"No, I mean I don't know his number..." I sighed. How was I supposed to know his number?

"Maybe Miku does, she knows everything..." Gakuko calmly said.

"Miku wouldn't know it..." I said... this is awful.

"Maybe I do! Just tell us who it is!" She begged.

I looked at Gakuko.. _how was I supposed to say it? And I can't lie because if I say Len's name, neru would kill me or I would never get any oranges ever again..._

"Well...um... its...umm" I started.


	4. Chapter 4

_HEY!_ Sorry It's been so long, I blame school and procrastination :3 . So here is the next chapter in this weird romance!

I don't own Vocaloid :)

* * *

**_Rin Pov_**

"Well.. um.. its..umm.." _I need to think of an name fast! I can't tell them my real crush!_

Miku smiled a bit. "Rinny not wanna tell us?" she asked innocently

"Come on Rinny, don't make us torture you!" Neru grinned.

_Isn't this torture already?!_

"Maybe we can change the dare.." Gakuko started and the other girls looked at her with shock.

_Thank you._

"What!?" Miku glared at her and practically yelled.

"I didn't finish."_ She's grinning this isn't good! What have I done to deserve this torture?! _" Why don't we have her ask out her crush, or kiss him as soon as she see's him."

_I hate you... _

"Well lets hope its a guy." Neru said quietly and I would've punched her right there.

"Fine! I'll tell you no kissing or anything!" I gave up "It's one of the guys, not Len or Kaito.."

"Ughh the guessing game.." Neru rolled her eyes and released me.

"That leaves Piko or Gakupo... You like Piko?" Miku asked a bit shocked and Gakuko looked a bit upset.

_Dang it! I can't say no or yes! If I say yes, I know Gakuko's crush but if I say no... _

"Uh... You figure it out..." I say walking off being dragged back by Neru.

"The dare was changed... You have to kiss him or ask him out.." She smiled

_What now?_

**_Len Pov._**"So how did you like the movie?" Kaito was eating some kind of candy as we waited for our ride.

Gakupo gave a smile and Piko smiled brightly

"THAT WAS AMAZING! I MEAN THE ZOMBIES WERE ALL LIKE 'RAHHH' AND THE DUDES WERE LIKE 'ERMAGAWD WERE GONNA DIE!' " He started laughing doing more scared people and zombie impressions as Gakupo backed away slowly.

" I think Kaito gave him too much candy..." I whispered to him and Gakupo held back a small laugh

"Well then.. Look our drivers here, better make sure the girls didn't blow up the house. Anyone got a phone?" Kaito smirked and Gakupo took his out and called Gakuko.

"Hey Ko... Just checking up everything... what was that?... Ko?... We'll be home in a second... longer but... okay... bye." he hung up and we all looked at him.

"We need to hurry, I think, it was Neru right?, she's after Rin again.." He said pushing us into the car.

"Wait What?! Again!?" I panicked. _Rin has had a rough day she couldn't fight back! _

"Yeah I heard screams and Ko kept saying that they have it under control that we should probably stay longer..." He explained as the driver headed back.

"Ooh two chick fights? In one day?" Kaito seemed excited

"Will you shut up?! This is my sister here getting beaten up by some over-protective chick!" I couldn't hold it in anymore he was getting on my nerves..

Piko started acting drunk, which is what happens when he has a candy overload and Kaito grinned .

"Why so serious Len? Know what Piko I think I could be the Joker." He grinned and Piko looked at him

"Zen I Bwat Mon!" He laughed and playfully pretended to beat up Kaito.

We finally got to the house and got out.

**_Rin Pov._**

**_(This was before and during the phone call ;)) _**

"Girls I think little Rinny is just ashamed to say she's gay.." Neru grinned and I saw my phone in her hands

"What?! Rin is she serious?" Miku looked at me confused

"No! Of course not!" I started and Neru laughed

"Well then who is Teto?" She grinned

"T-teto is one of my friends!" I started _she couldn't be reading my text, I wasn't gay, I knew I said 'Love ya!' to Teto but that was just as a friend! _

"Then whats this?" she grinned and showed Gakuko and Miku my phone.

"Thanks so much! Love to talk but I have to go to bed Love ya buddy!" Miku read the text and stared at me

"It was a friendly love! It's not like you've never said it before!"_ I wont cry, I wont cry._

"I uh have a call." Gakuko walked out and I heard her talking

"O-Oniisan!What's wrong?..."

"Rin don't be ashamed it's okay!" Neru grinned

"Bitch! I'm not gay!" I growled at her.

"What was that Rinny!?" She got mad.

"I-I... uh.." I shouldn't have said that.

She got up and tried to attack me and I screamed.

"Uh...Hold on a sec..." Gakuko ran into the room of Miku trying to keep Neru away and me running away from her.

"N-no its okay! Just stay a little longer!" Gakuko said and tried running after me and Neru

"T-trust me it's fine!" Gakuko said and Neru threw something at me hitting me in the face and arm causing a scratch on my arm and pain.

"Neru!" Gakuko shouted and Neru charged at me knocking me down. "Gotta go Oniisan!" She hang up and tried to get the punching Neru off me

"YOU LITTLE BITCH I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW!" she screamed at me "YOU WORTHLESS GAY IDIOT BITCH!" she kept yelling and Miku and Gakuko finally got her off.

I was crying and when I could stand I ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

I heard a car pull up outside._ Damn Len will see me cry again.._

* * *

**Admin: Yep lots of cussing in this one sorry :3 But yeah Neru went on rage..**

**Neru: She called me a bitch!**

**Admin: You practically killed her...**

**Neru: You shouldn't call me a bitch...**

**Admin: Baka..**

**Neru: WHAT?!**

**Admin: NOTHING!**


End file.
